Vestido Violeta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No podía terminar de creerse que realmente tenía que actuar como su esposa enfundada en ese horrible montón de moños y encaje color violeta, y los volantes… ¡los malditos volantes! Agh, que horror.
Vestido Violeta.

Aquella era la abominación más horrible que Karin había visto en su vida.

Era un estúpido vestido violeta de la época victoriana que ELLA debía usar para la maldita obra de teatro que organizaba su condenada escuela.

La obra era de piratas o algo así, y por supuesto que a Yuzu le tocó ser la princesa protagonista, todo el mundo la amaba. Y Karin… bueno, ella no quería participar, pero la miserable profesora la obligo a desempeñar el papel de la madre de la protagonista… Ugh, ¡pero si Yuzu era mayor que ella!, por unos minutos pero mayor al fin y al cabo.

Pero eso no hubiera sido tan malo, tal vez, de no haber tenido que usar aquel ridículo vestido.

Era largo hasta los pies, con las mangas abullonadas y volantes en las muñecas ¡en las muñecas! En realidad tenía volantes por todas partes, en la falda, en el escote, en la cintura ¡en todas partes! También el escote estaba repleto de encaje, así como el final del vestido, y tenía moños y moñitos en todas partes… todo en distintos tonos de violeta. Con solo pensar en usarlo quería vomitar. Puaj.

Lo peor era que, por insistencia de su gemela, Toshiro, que en ese momento estaba en su instituto para cuidarlas por una misión, tendría el papel del rey y villano principal… y por consecuencia su esposo… Estúpida y adorable Yuzu.

Tendrían que actuar todo acaramelados entre sí (y malvados) y pasársela diciéndose palabras de amor en lo que planeaban la caída del protagonista, el capitán pirata (que era Jinta, por cierto), por secuestrar a la princesa. Pero el capitán pirata y la princesa se enamoran y él la devuelve y piden casarse, su personaje la reina está de acuerdo pero el personaje de Toshiro odia a los piratas y quiere asesinar al personaje de Jinta. Al final el personaje de Hitsugaya moría y en ese entonces ella tendría que compartir una escena… emotiva con él.

Iba a ser una mierda, pero en realidad la asustaba más el hecho de que él la viera en un vestido… tan femenino… y escotado.

Nunca antes la había visto en un vestido, y su reacción al verla con el uniforme de la preparatoria después de no verse en años ya había sido suficientemente mala (su mandíbula prácticamente se desencajó), y no es que él le gustara ni nada… ¡no le gustaba! Solo que… sus miradas la ponían incómoda.

El día de la obra llegó y su gemela no dejaba de burlarse de lo nerviosa que estaba porque el albino la viera en ese estúpido vestido. Verdad que ya había preparado para actuar, e incluso habían ensayado juntos, pero no estaba preparada a realmente pararse frente a él y soportar sus… miradas extrañas.

No podía terminar de creerse que realmente tenía que actuar como su esposa enfundada en ese horrible montón de moños y encaje color violeta, y los volantes… ¡los malditos volantes! Agh, que horror.

Por fin estuvo cara a cara con Toshiro y casi muere de vergüenza al ver que por aunque sea una milésima de segundo su reacción fue incluso peor que cuando la vio en esa falda del uniforme tan ridículamente corta después de tanto tiempo. Esta vez sí estuvo segura de que definitivamente su mandíbula se dislocó.

Ella también estuvo bastante cerca de desencajar su quijada al verlo tan apuesto en un traje victoriano, pero logró disimular su admiración para con su atuendo. Él sin embargo no se molestó en disimular, y mientras estaban en el escenario, puesto que salían en la primera escena, y justo en el momento en que todos guardaron silencio, al estúpido idiota adorable se le ocurrió decir que se veía encantadora con ese vestido violeta.

Todo el público (y Yuzu) soltó un gran AWW al oír perfectamente como se lo decía y notar el rostro de Karin tornándose escarlata.

Por suerte Toshiro después supo salvar la situación diciendo que eso fue algo que ellos decidieron agregar a sus diálogos para demostrar más del amor que el rey y la reina se tenían… (A pesar de que nadie se lo creyó…)

Y por supuesto que toda esa situación no había influido en nada a la decisión de Karin de llevar un vestido violeta a su baile de graduación en cuanto Toshiro la invitó… Nop, eso no tuvo nada que ver en lo absoluto.

Fin.

Hola! :)

Las visitas y los reviews a los OS están bajando últimamente ._.

Estoy perdiendo el toque y ya harto, verdad? :'c Bueno, de todas maneras ya saben q aunq ustedes no me quieran seguire...

Jeje, okno, estoy siendo dramatica xD El día en que puedan estar seguras de que ya no siento el amor de ni una sola de ustedes será el día en que no deje nota de autor xP

Así que ya saben e.e Pase lo que pase seguire con los OS, incluso si ustedes me odian, la diferencia será que no dejare nota de autor porq esa es mi manera de decir q no me siento conectada con el fandom :P

Pero a este fandom lo amo, es el más lindo en el pude caer, todas son tan agradables :'D Ya me he topado con un q otro ardido e.e Pero bueno, supongo q ese es el riesgo de tener tantos fics tan variados... y de decir lo que piensas :v Aun así nunca antes me sentí tan a gusto por tanto tiempo en un fandom :3

Ultimamente en serio me siento un poco abandonada pero probablemente solo sea mi depresion por la falta de manga XD Espero ._.

Bien, los personajes de Tite y espero q esto les haya gustado! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
